Instinct sauvage
by Tache Bleue
Summary: Qui saura voler le coeur de Kagami ? Les prédateurs se rapprochent et guettent. Pour qui le cœur de notre tigre penchera-t-il, la séduisante panthère ou l'hypnotisant guépard ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue

La nuit était tombée sur la ville de Tôkyô, l'air était chaud, presque étouffant malgré l'absence du soleil, mais tel était le climat du Japon. Le bâtiment était calme, comme on peut s'y attendre durant la nuit, certains jouaient aux cartes, d'autres piquaient un somme. Mais des crissements, accompagnés de bruits sourds et régulier retentissaient au premier étage. Le frottement des baskets sur le parquet créait toujours cette mélodie unique qui avait le don de le fasciner et la mélodie était parfaitement accordée avec le rythme qu'il imposait au ballon qui frappait le sol. Il était essoufflé, mais ne perdait pas son sourire lorsqu'il jouait, tournant, dribblant et finir par un dunk parfait qui avait fait toute sa réputation. La sueur perlait sur sa peau pâle et ses cheveux aux reflets cuivrés se collaient à son front. Sans relâche, il jouait, ça lui rappelait tant de souvenirs du lycée. Ses camarades, ses matchs, ses rivaux et cette fameuse coupe qu'il avait remportée aux côtés de son équipe, la consécration de leur rêve. Chaque fois qu'il touchait un ballon de basket, un sentiment d'exaltation mêlé à de la nostalgie s'emparait de lui. Plus qu'une passion, c'était pour lui une drogue. Il se dirigea vers le banc du gymnase et s'y assis en soupirant. D'une main, il attrapa sa serviette et s'essuya le visage tandis que l'autre porta sa bouteille d'eau à sa bouche. Il but d'une traite la moitié de celle-ci, ne manquant pas de faire maladroitement couler le liquide le long de ses lèvres. Il finit par décoller totalement celle-ci de ses lèvres, toujours inclinée vers le bas, laissant couler l'eau au-dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'elle fut vide, il la laissa tomber à ses pieds. Il resta interdit, plongeant son regard perçant dans le vide. Il ne pouvait pas s'en cacher, ces années lui manquaient terriblement. Il n'avait pas gardé contact avec tout le monde, ce qu'il regrettait par ailleurs… Il saisit son portable et fouilla dans son répertoire. Une subite envie de parler à un de ses amis lui avait prit, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. « Alex » « Hyûga » « Kise » « Kuroko » « Midorima » « Tatsuya » « Teippei » la liste défilait devant ses yeux et il hésita un instant à appeler Kuroko ou Kise. De tout ses contacts, ces deux-là étaient ceux de qui il était le plus proche. Pour Kuroko, ce n'était pas étonnant à vrai dire, puisqu'ils faisaient équipe tout les deux, formant un duo redouté. Pour Kise, leur relation était rapidement devenue amicale, ce dernier étant très sociable et sympathique. Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas de jouer de temps en temps contre lui lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient. Les yeux rubis de Kagami se froncèrent lorsqu'il remarqua l'heure, 2h45 du matin…Ce n'était pas une heure pour appeler quelqu'un. Remarque, Kise travaillait souvent tard le soir, c'est ce qui leur avait d'ailleurs permis de nouer une amitié sincère, il était le seul avec qui il pouvait sortir puisque leurs horaires s'accordaient souvent. Il allait appuyer sur la touche lorsqu'une alarme retentit. Sans perdre une seconde, Kagami rangea son téléphone dans sa poche tout en se levant. Il couru jusqu'au coin droit au fond du gymnase et s'accrocha à la barre de fer du long de laquelle ils e laissa glisser pour atteindre le niveau inférieur du bâtiment. Pas le temps de souffler, il enfile rapidement sa combinaison anti-feu et se précipite dans le camion.

- On se grouille les mecs ! S'écria Kagami de sa voix puissante.

- Toujours au taquet, hein, Kagami ? Taquina un de ses collègues, Yamada, qui s'installa derrière le volant, jusqu'à côté de Taiga.

- Faut bien, on est pas là pour rigoler ! Des vies sont en jeux !

- Toujours sérieux, hein ?! Allez, c'est partit. S'écria-t-il avant de soupirer : Moi qui pensais qu'on aurait eu une nuit reposante…

Le camion enclencha sa sirène et les gyrophares. Kagami s'accrocha un peu plus à la poignée au dessus de sa portière, il n'arrivait décidément pas à s'habituer à la conduite de son collègue. Il jeta un regard en coin à l'homme qui souriait de façon inquiétante. Yamada avait la particularité incroyable de changer de personnalité dès qu'il se retrouvait derrière un volant, devenant presque un chauffard. Il zigzaguait entre les voitures, les frôlant dangereusement manquant à chaque croisement.

- Putain mec, fais gaffe ! Ou c'est nous que tu va envoyer à l'hôpital ! S'écria Kagami en resserrant ses doigts autour de la poignée et s'accrochant de son autre main à son siège, enfonçant ses ongles dans celui-ci.

- Mais non ! Ah ! Putain vire-toi de là, toi ! Hurla-t-il après une voiture, qui, paniquée par la sirène, hésitait sur quel côté s'écarter.

Le conducteur donna un coup de volant et passa rapidement le carrefour, manquant de créer un carambolage. Kagami pria tout les dieux possibles et imaginables de l'épargner. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le lieu de l'incendie. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde qui s'agitait face à l'incroyable feu qui dévorait un bâtiment de trois étages. Rapidement, les soldats du feu descendirent et se préparèrent au combat à venir.

- On se dépêche ! Il faut maîtriser rapidement le foyer où le feu risque de se propager ! Cria Kagami.

La police était déjà sur les lieux, et un des policiers accouru en direction de Kagami.

- Vous êtes là ! Nous avons monté un périmètre de 200 mètre autour de la zone et évacué la plupart des habitants ! Mais trois de nos collègues sont restés à l'intérieur ! Je vous en prie, sortez-les de là !

- C'est pas vrai…Murmura Kagami pour lui-même. Ok, les gars ! Occupez-vous des flammes ! Yamada, avec moi !

Kagami se précipita en compagnie de Yamada à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les flammes dévoraient tout et grimpaient le long des murs, se refermant autour de leurs victimes dans un terrible piège. Kagami ordonna à Yamada de le suivre, et, ensemble, ils prirent l'escalier qui leur faisait face. La chaleur était étouffante et le feu plus violent. Ils firent quelques mètres avant de trouver de trouver les deux policiers ainsi qu'un homme, tout les trois au sol. Deux d'entre eux étaient inconscient et le dernier suffoquait.

- Monsieur ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous pouvez vous lever ? Demanda Yamada.

- Je…Mal….Respirer… Dit-il en toussant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va vous sortir de là ! Dit Kagami en l'aidant à se lever.

Taiga prit l'un des policiers sur son épaule et Yamada l'imita en prenant l'autre homme. Le deuxième policier titubait mais semblait pouvoir marcher.

- Yamada ! Ouvre le chemin ! Ordonna Kagami.

Le pompier s'exécuta, suivit de près par le policier et Kagami fermait la marche. Ils gagnèrent la sortie et aussitôt, des ambulanciers prirent la relève, prenant soin des blessés. Mais le policier conscient attrapa la manche de l'uniforme de Kagami, l'intimant à l'écouter.

- Il reste un de mes collègues… Il…Il faut l'aider !

- Où est-il exactement ?

- Troi…Troisième étage…Il…Aider…Une fillette…

- C'est pas vrai…J'ai compris ! Je vais y aller !

Le policier, rassuré, se laissa tomber sur la civière, lâchant enfin prise. Kagami tourna les talons, prêt à retourner dans le feu mais il fut intercepté par Yamada.

- Kagami ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là ?! Tu veux mourir ? On ne peut plus rien faire !

- Je fais ce pour quoi je suis payé ! Je sauve des vies ! Maintenant écarte-toi et sois utile, va préparer de quoi nous permettre de sortir du troisième !

- Putain mec…T'es taré quand même ! Répondit Yamada en esquissant un sourire d'excitation.

Kagami sourit à son tour à son collègue avant de retourner en enfer. La fumée se fit plus épaisse et les flammes plus grandes, la fournaise devenait insupportable et tandis qu'il grimpait les marches lentement, privilégiant la prudence à l'impulsivité. Sa gorge était en feu et chaque marche franchie était un pas de plus dans cet enfer. Kagami sentait que le bâtiment n'en avait plus pour longtemps, il fallait faire vite. Il arriva enfin au troisième étage, là où était la dernière position connu des deux victimes. Le pompier s'avança à travers la bâtisse, les cherchant désespérément.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Hurla-t-il.

Malgré le boucan infernal qui régnait autour de lui, Kagami perçut une voix. Il s'avança encore, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le foyer. De loin, il aperçut enfin une silhouette recroquevillée dans le coin de la pièce, protégée par une couverture.

- Par ici ! S'écria une fois encore la voix du policier.

Kagami se précipita vers lui et ne put cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnu le visage qui lui faisait maintenant face.

- A…Aomine ?!

- Kagami ?! Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils restèrent interdits pendant quelques secondes, mais bien vite, Kagami reprit ses esprits.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons sortir par la fenêtre, tu peux te lever ?

- Oui.

Aomine ouvrit alors la couverture et celle-ci dévoila une petite fille accrochée à son torse, tremblante. Le policier prit le soin de l'enrouler avec la couverture humide avant de se lever. Kagami brisa la vitre de la fenêtre à l'aide de sa hache. Il fut rassuré de voir que l'échelle avait été préparée et il fit signe à ses collègue de la diriger vers eux. L'opération fut rapidement exécutée, et tout les trois furent sortit de là. Aussitôt la petite à terre, celle-ci réclama son père en larme, complètement paniquée.

- Yamada, conduis-là à son père, veux-tu ? Demanda Kagami en ôtant son casque.

- Oui, viens avec moi petite.

Kagami observa son collègue s'éloigner en compagnie de la petite. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, il avait eu chaud cette fois. Soudain, un bras se posa autour de ses épaules et un visage connu se plaça juste à côté du sien.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu pompier. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! S'exclama Aomine en souriant.

Kagami fut surprit par le contact du beau policier mais ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Ça lui rappelait leur premier match où l'as de Touhou l'avait volontairement provoqué. Aomine resta interdit quelques secondes, ne s'attendant pas à ce sourire.

- Par contre je ne peux pas en dire autant de moi ! Qui aurait cru que Ahomine deviendrait policier ? Taquina Kagami en esquissant un sourire hautain.

- Que veux-tu ! Soupira le policier en enlevant son bras. On change !

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Marmonna le pompier.

Aomine perdit son regard dans la contemplation de son ancien rival. Ses cheveux, qui avaient légèrement poussés, luisait d'un reflet cuivre aussi vif que les flammes du feu duquel il avait échappé de justesse, ses traits s'étaient légèrement durcit, le rendant plus mature et ses deux rubis brillaient plus que jamais. Fasciné, il resta immobile. Kagami, de son côté, se mit à soupirer et il se posa contre le capot de la voiture de police.

- Dis Kagami. Ça te dirait de boire un coup un de ces quatre ? Proposa Aomine.

Kagami observa l'air un peu gêné du policier qui le fuyait du regard tout en se grattant la nuque. Le pompier fut amusé du comportement inhabituel du garçon qu'il avait pourtant connu toujours si sûr de lui.

- Avec plaisir ! Répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le sourire figea le policier, subjugué par l'incroyable expression que lui offrait le pompier.

- Kagami ! S'écria Yamada au loin. On y va !

- Bon, je dois y aller ! À plus !

Kagami s'éloigna, rejoignant son camion dans lequel l'attendait ses collègues. Et alors qu'il disparaissait de son champ de vision, le visage d'Aomine se transforma, et sur ses lèvres se dessina un sourire prédateur.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Retrouvaille

Chapitre 2 : retrouvaille.

Le match était difficile, malgré toute la force qu'il y mettait, rien ne semblait vaincre ce monstre. Pour la première fois, il ressentit un délicieux frisson lui parcourir l'échine, l'excitation, la peur, la colère, tout ces sentiments se mêlaient en lui dans un torrent sauvage. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à quitter sa silhouette du regard, à ce moment-là, il ne voyait que lui. Le bip retentissant signa la fin du match et pour la première fois, il perdit à plate couture. Soudain, un vibreur se fit entendre. Kagami remua légèrement tout en grognant, désirant dormir encore un peu. Mais bientôt la sonnerie se joignit au vibreur, ce qui, cette fois, fit réagir le beau pompier. D'une main, il chercha à tâtons son portable et il ouvrit un œil.

- Allô ? Grogna-t-il.

- Kagamicchi ? Je t'attends ! T'es où ?

- Hein ?

- Ha, tu avais oublié ? On devait se voir aujourd'hui avec Kurokocchi !

- Merde ! S'écria-t-il en se levant d'un coup. Bougez pas, j'arrive !

- T'inquiètes, on t'attend !

Il raccrocha aussitôt et fila prendre une douche en vitesse. Et tandis qu'il se savonnait rapidement, ses pensées s'envolèrent un instant vers ce rêve qu'il faisait avant d'être réveillé. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, sa rencontre avec Aomine semblait presque être un coup du destin et l'avait peut-être plus touché qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il s'habilla d'un débardeur noir qui mettait parfaitement ses formes en valeurs ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et enfila un jean par-dessus son boxer. Enfin prêt, il se précipita au lieu de rendez-vous, un restaurant au centre ville.

- Ah ! Kagamicchi ! Kurokocchi ! S'écria Kise en faisant des grands signes de main.

- Kise ! Répondit Kagami sur le même ton, visiblement content de le revoir. Où est Kuroko ?

- Je suis juste là. Intervint une voix neutre située derrière lui.

- HAAAAAA ! Hurla-t-il en sursautant, ce qui lui valu tout les regards du restaurant tournés vers lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas crier comme ça dans un lieu public. Reprit Kuroko avec son regard stoïque légendaire.

Rouge comme une tomate, Kagami grommela quelques insultes envers l'ancien fantôme de Teiko.

- Alors Kagamicchi ! Comment ça se passe le boulot ? J'espère que tu n'as pas failli y rester comme la dernière fois ! Réprimanda Kise en grimaçant légèrement.

- Non, non. Répondit évasivement Taiga en l'évitant du regard.

- Tu devrais faire attention Kagami-kun. Ou tu vas finir comme la dernière fois, cloué au lit avec Midorima-kun te réprimandant à tout bout de champs.

- Arrête de me rappeler ce passage de ma vie que je voudrais oublier…Grommela Taiga en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

- Haha c'est vrai que même pour un médecin, Midorimacchi est vraiment terrible… Se moqua Kise. Heureusement que Takao lui remonte les pendules de temps en temps.

- Parlons d'autres choses, voulez-vous ? Soupira Kagami en avalant pourtant une tranche de viande. Kise, tu es toujours en vadrouille ?

- Je suis en congé en ce moment. Dit-il en souriant.

- C'est cool ! Tu vas en profiter pour partir quelque part ? Demanda Taiga.

- Tu rigoles ? Je ne bouge plus ! Voyager c'est mon métier ! J'en peux plus à force ! Soupira-t-il avant d'avaler à son tour un bout de viande.

- Kise-kun, tu en rajoute toujours…Soupira Kuroko.

- Arrête Kuroko ou tu vas le faire pleurer ! Taquina Kagami en s'empiffrant de plus belle. Et d'ailleurs, comment ça se passe avec les enfants ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais la fibre paternelle ?

- Oui ça se passe bien. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire attendrit.

- Kurokocchi en compagnie d'enfant ?! Ahh ça doit être tellement adorable ! S'extasia Kise.

- Kise-kun…Prends ton avion et ne reviens jamais… Dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Kurokocchi ! S'écria Kise.

- Bon, je dois vous laisser. Kise-kun, Kagami-kun, j'espère qu'on remettra ça vite !

Kuroko prit congé de ses deux amis et alors qu'il s'éloignait, Kise se mit à soupirer longuement.

- Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être miser sur une approche différente. Conseilla le beau pompier aux cheveux flamboyant.

- Que…

- Ecoute, ça se voit que tu craques pour lui, je le sais depuis le lycée… Je crois même que tout le monde est au courant. Soupira Taiga.

- Haaa…Soupira-t-il de désarrois.

- Je pense que tu t'y prends mal. Si tu veux mon avis tu devrais arrêter d'agir devant lui comme un demeuré absolument gaga , et surtout devrais te montrer plus confiant.

- Ha…ça se voit tant que ça ? Demanda-t-il gêné, passant une main hésitante derrière sa nuque.

Son sourire s'effaça lentement, son visage se baissa et ses yeux couleur or furent cachés par ses cheveux de miel. Kagami écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il se doutait bien de la difficulté de Kise pour attirer l'attention de Kuroko, mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il puisse en souffrir autant.

- Je sais que tu cherches à attirer son attention, tu as toujours désiré que son regard se pose sur toi. Dit Taiga d'une voix calme. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça, tu sais. Je veux dire…T'es incroyable.

- Si c'était réellement le cas…Alors il…Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

La tristesse de Kise avait laissé place à une profonde colère. Il fronça les sourcils et ses poings posés sur la table se serrèrent.

- Kise ? Appela Kagami, inquiet.

- Hum ? Non, rien. Répondit-il d'une faible voix. Mais dis-moi ! Reprit-il en souriant. Tu ne serais pas un peu tombé sous mon charme ravageur, toi ? Dit-il en esquissant un large sourire tout en haussant frénétiquement ses sourcils.

Kagami avala de travers et toussa bruyamment, manquant de s'étouffer. La réaction du pompier fit rire son ami.

- Je plaisante, je plaisante ! Rassura Kise en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

- O…Ouais, je le savais. Marmonna-t-il en buvant une gorgée de bière, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ses joues.

- Remarque…Si c'était toi…Continua Kise pensif. Se délectant de l'expression adorable que lui offrait le pompier.

Kise leva les yeux et observa le pompier manger avec joie la viande qui grillait devant lui. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et son visage s'adoucit aussitôt. Accoudé sur la table, sa main supportant sa joue, Kise observa Kagami. De son côté, Kagami évita de rencontrer l'or de ces iris perçants qui le fixaient de peur de s'y noyer. Jamais il n'avait rencontré pareil regard venant de Kise et ça eut le don de le déstabiliser. La soirée se prolongea et tout deux finirent par se quitter, se promettant de remettre ça rapidement.

Sur le chemin de retour, le bel homme âgé à présent de vingt-cinq ans était perdu dans ses pensées. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de sa soirée en compagnie de son ami. Le pilote lui avait montré une autre facette de sa personnalité qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il voyait encore ce regard de prédateur le sonder avec impassibilité, si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

Le pompier rentra chez lui, mais ressortit aussitôt, un ballon de basket en main. Il avait terriblement envie de se vider l'esprit, et rien ne valait le basket pour se faire. Sur le chemin du terrain, longeant la route, il se perdit dans ses pensées, faisant tournoyer son ballon sur le dos de sa main. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir proposé à Kise de l'affronter à un face à face.

« J'devrais peut-être demander à Aomine ? » Pensa-t-il en sortant son portable. Ce geste fut comme une révélation pour le pompier qui se frappa mentalement. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de demander au policier son numéro. Il rangea le portable et soupira de sa propre bêtise. Il arriva enfin au terrain de basket, alors qu'il allait entrer, il fut stoppé par une sirène. Il reconnu aussitôt le son caractéristique d'une voiture de police. La voiture se gara juste devant lui et Aomine sortit de celle-ci dans toute sa splendeur. L'uniforme lui allait comme un gant et rendait sa silhouette encore plus animale. Il s'avança en direction de Kagami qui était resté bouche bée. Il ôta sa casquette et passa une main dans ses cheveux corbeau avant de lancer un regard en coin au pompier.

- T'as pas été facile à retrouver, Bakagami…Franchement… « à plus » ? Et comment on se serait revu, hein ?!

- Haha ! S'esclaffa Kagami, déstabilisant un peu le beau policier. C'est incroyable ! Au moment où je pense à toi, tu apparais !

Le pompier n'eut pas conscience de l'effet de son sourire et pourtant il souleva le cœur du policier. Il ne laissa pourtant rien paraître et s'en alla à la rencontre de Taiga.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, du coup ? Demanda Kagami en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je t'ai entendu m'appeler, alors me voilà. Dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Kagami resta interdit, tout deux se regardèrent et restèrent immobiles, se jaugeant un instant. Un peu gêné d'une telle intensité et cette pression qui serrait son cœur, Kagami baissa les yeux, rompant le contacte.

- J'ai senti ton excitation… Dit-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait et une lueur étincela dans son regard.

Kagami releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, sonné par une telle déclaration. Lorsqu'il rencontra le visage on ne peut plus sérieux de Aomine, il se mit à rougir furieusement.

- Que… ? Bredouilla-t-il abasourdi.

- Moi aussi j'en ai très envie, et ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas fait…Continua-t-il en s'avançant telle une panthère, un sourire carnassier au lèvres et une lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux bleus perçants.

* * *

Et nous voilà arrêté à un moment prometteur ! Ne sachant pas trop quel couple développer, je vous demande votre avis !

Alors finalement, ce sera du : Aomine x Kagami ? Kagami x Kise ? Ou...soyons fou, Aomine x Kagami x Kise ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : Tu es à moi

Chapitre 3 : Tu es à moi

Kagami resta paralysé devant cet homme qui l'avait complètement hypnotisé, captivé. Aomine dénoua sa cravate d'un geste rempli de sens, avant de déboutonner également les premiers boutons de sa chemise bleue. Kagami recula instinctivement et fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

Le policier ne s'arrêta pourtant pas, il posa une de ses mains sur le ballon de basket que tenait le pompier de ses deux mains tout en avançant audacieusement son visage du sien. Kagami tiqua, il profita du déséquilibre d'Aomine pour esquiver sur le côté, tournant sur lui-même dans un mouvement typique des joueurs de basket. Il dribla et couru jusqu'au panier avant de dunker grâce à l'un de ses sauts légendaires qui avait fait toute sa réputation.

- Humm, tu n'as visiblement rien perdu.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi, Aho ! Taquina le pompier en le défiant du regard. Où est passé la panthère qui faisait trembler ses concurrents d'un simple regard ? À mes yeux tu n'es plus qu'un petit chaton inoffensif !

Le rire de Kagami retenti dans le silence de la nuit, résonnant d'autant plus sur le terrain. Aomine ne pu cacher son agacement et son expression changea du tout au tout. Kagami esquissa un sourire hautain, driblant calmement d'une main. Il avait changé malgré le fait qu'il restait incroyablement semblable, Kagami l'avait constaté. Bien qu'il ait gardé le fait que ses cheveux noir corbeau n'aient pas poussé, son visage et son corps étaient devenu bien plus carré et virile qu'auparavant. Bien qu'à l'époque il avait malgré tout un gabarie plus qu'enviable. Sa peau mate s'était légèrement éclaircie avec le temps, mais elle gardait néanmoins sa couleur unique qui arrivait à faire ressortir ses yeux bleus océan.

- Voyez-vous ça…Gronda-t-il, touché dans sa fierté. Laisse-moi t'apprendre qui de nous deux est le maître, ici…

La lueur de violence et passionnée d'Aomine réapparue instantanément dans ses iris bleu profond, ce qui ravit Taiga car lui aussi vit son regard étinceler. L'affrontement promettait d'être sans merci. Le premier à s'élancer fut Aomine, il fut si rapide, que Taiga resta sans voix. C'est comme si la panthère avait disparue pour réapparaître derrière lui, le ballon en main. Le policier fut le premier à marquer et les festivités d'un match éreintant. Les points volaient de part et d'autre, affichant un score serré. Après plus de 2 heures de jeux, Aomine menait à peine d'un point, mais Kagami n'en démordait pas. Essoufflés, en sueur, ils arrivaient à la balle de match, celle qui allait décider du vainqueur. Aomine avait la balle, le panier n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, sans se poser de question, il s'y précipita. Il sauta dans l'objectif de dunker, mais sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Kagami apparut devant lui, faisant barrière entre le policer et le panier. Les yeux bleus de la panthère s'écarquillèrent de surprise, mais, ayant prit de l'élan, Aomine percuta le pompier. Malgré la chute imminente, il lança le ballon, visant le panier du bout de ses doigts. Aomine percuta le sol et Kagami se retrouva à califourchon sur lui.

- Ah putain ! Grogna le policer, s'étant reçu douloureusement sur le bitume.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fit face au visage illuminé de Taiga qui le regardait en souriant de toutes ses dents, le regard empli d'admiration.

- C'est incroyable ! Même lorsque tu fais face à des évènements imprévus, tu arrives toujours à marquer ! S'exclama-t-il enthousiaste.

Aomine resta impassible, se contentant de contempler l'ancien ace de Seirin. Sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, sa main se dirigea vers le bassin de Kagami.

- Tu as gagné ! S'écria Kagami en se levant. Ah et désolé de t'être tombé dessus.

Aomine resta figé, la main légèrement levée, tentant tant bien que mal de rester digne après l'immense vent qu'il venait de se prendre. Kagami, qui était loin de se douter de sa maladresse, saisit la main et tira, aidant le policer à se relever.

- Bien que ce fut serré. Ajouta le beau roux avec une moue boudeuse. La prochaine fois je serai le vainqueur !

Aomine se mit à rire au nez du pompier, lui adressant sa fameuse expression hautaine, presque méprisante.

- Peux-tu vraiment y arriver ?

- En douterais-tu ? Répondit Kagami avec le même ton que le policier. Je te signal que je t'ai déjà vaincu au cas où tu l'aurais oublié…

Aomine tiqua, une veine pulsa au niveau de sa tempe, visiblement agacé par les propos de son ancien rival, ce dernier lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs. Tout deux s'affrontaient du regard, ne voulant perdre, ni l'un ni l'autre face à leur vis-à-vis.

- Comme j'ai gagné, tu dois faire ce que je te demande. Déclara l'homme aux yeux océan.

- Haaa ? S'exclama Kagami en croisant les bras. Depuis quand cette règle existe ?

- Depuis que je l'ai décidé ! Grogna Aomine en croisant les bras.

- Ouais, bon j'ai compris… Céda Kagami en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Viens boire un coup avec moi un de ces soirs. Ordonna Aomine plongeant ses yeux dans ceux en fusion du pompier.

- Que… ?

Kagami eut du mal à cacher son étonnement et il ne lui fallu pas plus de quelques secondes avant qu'il n'explose de rire. Le policier rechigna un peu, n'appréciant pas particulièrement d'être sujet de moquerie, fierté oblige !

- Ce n'est que ça ? Et moi qui pensais que tu allais utiliser ce gage pour me faire faire quelque chose de vraiment désagréable ! Dans ce cas-là, je suis d'accord.

Kagami ramassa le ballon et le positionna sous son bras et d'une main salua le policier avant de prendre le chemin de chez lui. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, un gyrophare l'arrêta. La voiture de police s'arrêta à son niveau et la vitre se baissa pour laisser apparaître un Aomine agacé.

- Aomine ? S'étonna Kagami. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? À peine retrouvé tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? Se moqua Taiga en souriant à nouveau.

- Baka ! Insulta Aomine. Sans numéro, on fait comment pour se retrouver ? Tu m'as déjà fait le coup ! J'vais quand même pas dépêcher une patrouille pour te rechercher à chaque fois !

- Ha ! S'exclama ce dernier en se frappant le front. J'avais oublié ! Merci !

- Ouais. Soupira le policier.

Kagami donna son numéro à Aomine et ils se saluèrent avant de se séparer. Kagami rentra chez lui, le ballon en équilibre sur le dos de sa main, le faisant tournoyer par moment. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il imagina une patrouille de police en train de le rechercher désespérément sous les ordres d'Aomine. Il rentra chez lui et prit une bonne douche, l'eau chaude perlant sur sa peau lui détendit ses muscles et lui fit un bien fou. Il en sorti frais et apaisé, et sans perdre plus de temps, il alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, Kagami se leva plus tard que d'habitude, profitant de sa semaine de congé comme il se devait. Après s'être étiré comme jamais, avoir prit sa douche et s'être habillé d'un jean ample et d'un tee-shirt blanc, il se dirigea dans la cuisine et commença à se préparer des koroke au curry. Soudain, son téléphone se mit à sonner, les mains plongées dans le mélange de jaune d'œuf et de chapelure, il se précipita vers l'évier et se rinça rapidement les mains avant de choper son portable du bout de ses doigts encore trempés.

- Allô ? Demanda-t-il en calant l'appareil entre son oreille et son épaule.

- Kagamicchi ? Désolé de t'appeler si tard, est-ce que je te dérange ?

- Kise ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ça te dit un one-one ? Proposa le pilote, vraiment enthousiaste.

- Je ne peux refuser, et tu le sais ! Répondit Kagami en riant. Du coup je suis en train de cuisiner, tu veux manger avec moi ?

- Manger la cuisine de Kagamicchi ?! J'arrive dans 10 minutes !

- Ok, à toute'.

Kagami raccrocha un sourire aux lèvres et continua ses préparations culinaires. Les 10 minutes passèrent bien vite et Kise sonna à l'interphone. Kagami, qui avait une fois encore les mains sales, dû se les rincer rapidement avant d'aller lui ouvrir.

- Désolé de te déranger ! S'exclama-t-il. Tiens je t'ai rapporté un petit quelque chose. Continua-t-il en lui tendant un sac.

- Ha, fallait pas. Merci.

Curieux, il prit le sac et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait de pâtisseries réputées et assez chères.

- Ouah, ça à dû te coûter un bras !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça me faisais plaisir ! Répondit-il en souriant. Humm ça sent bon !

- J'en ai plus pour très longtemps, installe-toi.

Kagami lui tourna le dos et s'affaira à plonger les koroke dans l'huile bouillante afin de les frire. Alors qu'il attrapait l'une d'elle à l'aide de ses baguettes, le menton de Kise vint se poser sur son épaule.

- Ahhh j'ai faim ! Et ça à l'air vraiment bon ! Dit-il réellement enthousiaste.

- T'inquiète c'est la phase finale, le riz est prêt ! Répondit-il en riant.

- Hummm…

Kise plongea alors sa tête dans le creux de son cou tout en joignant ses mains autour de la taille du pompier.

- Ki…Kise ? Bredouilla Kagami, figé par le contact physique rapproché du blond.

- Hum ?

- Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? Demanda-t-il, complètement paralysé.

Kise ne répondit pas, il se contenta de resserrer ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouir un peu plus son visage contre le corps chaleureux du cuisinier. Taiga ne savait pas comment réagir, ni quoi dire. Gêné, il opta tout de même pour continuer à cuisiner, plongeant ses mets dans l'huile avant de les déposer dans l'assiette située à sa droite. Le pilote caressa tendrement l'épaule large et accueillante du pompier de sa joue tout en se délectant de son odeur boisé et enivrante. Alors qu'il continuait à s'affairer à ses occupations, Taiga ne put s'empêcher de rougir, il sentit son corps devenir de plus en plus chaud et fébrile. Pourtant il trouva l'ancien ace de Kaijou plutôt mignon, agissant comme un félin câlin à la recherche d'une chaleur apaisante. Kagami attrapa la dernière koroke entre ses baguettes et la dirigea vers l'assiette prévue à cet effet. Il manqua de la faire tomber à terre lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres charnues et affamées du beau pilote goûter gentiment sa nuque de façon terriblement sensuelle.

- Kise ! S'exclama Kagami après avoir lâché la malheureuse koroke, qui, par miracle, atterrit sur le plan de travail.

N'écoutant que son désir, le beau blond fit glisser ses mains froides sous le tee-shirt, caressant les muscles saillants du pompier. L'ancien ace de seirin voulu arrêter le traitement, pourtant très agréable, que lui procurait Kise et il attrapa les poignets de l'ancien joueur de basket dans l'espoir de les écarter. Visiblement contrarié d'une telle réaction, le jeune homme aux iris d'or mordilla la base de sa nuque tout en pressant son corps contre celui de sa proie. Mais cela ne suffisant plus au blond, il traça une ligne de baiser, remontant le long de son cou pour arriver à son oreille. Il mordilla le lobe doucement, titillant cette zone érogène qui eut le don de faire fondre Kagami.

Mêlant bientôt sa langue à l'affaire, le pilote se délecta des soupirs d'aisances qui s'échappaient des lèvres du pompier. Bien que, il devait l'avouer, ce rapprochement physique était des plus agréables, Kagami se refusa d'être ainsi malmené, il avait une fierté quand même ! Il resserra ses doigts entre les poignets du pilote et d'un geste, il retourna la situation, plaquant violemment le blond contre le plan de travail. Il fut surprit de rencontrer un regard de braise, si perçant qu'un frisson lui parcourra l'échine. Ils restèrent interdits, se noyant dans le regard de l'autre, tout deux fascinés par cette tension électrique qui régnait dans la pièce.

Kagami devait bien l'avouer, Kise était tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable à regarder, d'ailleurs une carrière de mannequin lui été offerte sur un plateau d'or, mais n'écoutant que ses envies, il avait choisi un tout autre chemin et le pompier l'admirait pour ça. Les années l'avait rendu plus masculin, même si son corps avait légèrement perdu en musculature, sûrement dû à son métier. Mais ce qui hypnotisait homme ou femme, c'était sans conteste ses yeux en amandes et ses deux iris d'or en fusion, magnifié par ses mèches miels qui encadraient à la perfection son visage fin.

Le pilote esquissa un sourire qui n'avait rien d'innocent tout en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Puis, sentant son vis-à-vis sur le point de craquer, il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de la mordre. Kise avait à ce moment-là réveillé le tigre qui sommeillait en Kagami, et ce dernier comptait bien le lui faire savoir. Sans perdre un instant, le tigre à l'appétit attisé s'attaqua directement à la clavicule du blond, embrassant sa peau pâle avec envie. Taiga fut plus entreprenant, n'hésitant pas une seconde à presser son corps contre le sien tandis qu'il tirait son pull pour découvrir sa clavicule.

La main du blond se perdit dans les cheveux cuivrés du cuisinier, ces derniers avaient poussés, et bien qu'attachés à l'aide d'épingles croisées, dans un esprit de praticité pour la cuisine, cela n'empêcha pas Kise de se régala de leur soyeux. Ses doigts emprisonnèrent une mèche et la tira en arrière, obligeant le pompier à reculer son visage. Mais loin d'arrêter le tigre, ce dernier s'occupa d'apaiser tant bien que mal sa faim en mordillant le cou offert du beau blond. Lentement, il remonta sa jugulaire avant de lécher lascivement sa langue le long de l'os de sa mâchoire inférieure pour arriver à son menton. Kise se recula légèrement et sa main rencontra l'assiette. Comme s'il revenait à lui, il se mit à rire. Intrigué, Kagami arrêta toute action pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Les koroke risquent de refroidir ! Ce serait du gâchis…

La réflexion du pilote le fit rire à son tour. Kagami s'écarta ensuite du blond et ils s'installèrent pour déguster leur repas, comme si de rien n'était, comme les deux excellents amis qu'ils étaient. Une fois le repas terminé, ils se reposèrent sur le canapé.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit mais tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai rencontré récemment. Dit Kagami en souriant.

- Euh…Akashicchi ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu me parles de ce psychopathe ? S'exclama-t-il en réprimant un frisson d'effroi.

- Ta question me laissais entendre qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'on connaît, mais qu'on a pas vu depuis longtemps !...Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a été le premier à qui j'ai pensé… Soupira Kise.

- Non, c'est Aomine !

- Aominecchi… ? Répéta Kise en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Ouais ! Tu savais qu'il était flic ? J'en ai pas cru mes yeux ! L'uniforme lui va vachement bien, malgré ce qu'il représente ! J'veux dire, Aomine en gardien de la paix ? C'est quand même un peu bizarre, non ?...

Kise ne répondit pas, il se contenta de froncer un peu plus ses sourcils à chacun de ses mots, dans une expression contrarié.

- On a même fait un one-one hier soir. Comme j'ai perdu, je dois aller boire un coup avec lui… N'empêche, après toutes ces années, il a…

Taiga ne pu terminer sa phrase, Kise s'était presque jeté sur lui, l'allongeant de force sur le canapé grâce à son propre corps. L'homme aux cheveux de miel surplombait le pompier de toute sa splendeur, l'hypnotisant de son regard de braise qui luisait de colère. Cette expression qu'il lui offrait avait subjugué le roux, bien incapable de réagir face à cette aura sauvage, passionnée, presque menaçante.

- Je ne te cèderai pas… Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, avec un visage perdu entre colère et tristesse.

* * *

Je tiens à vous remercier tous très chaleureusement pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment encouragé ! J'ai bien vu votre engouement pour le couple si sexy et sensuel que représente le Aomine x Kagami et je vous offre là un gros Kise x Kagami / Kagami x Kise (je vous avoue je ne sais vraiment pas dans quel sens je dois les mettre mdr) ! Mais ne me frappez pas ! J'ai aussi énormément reçu de demande de threesome ! C'est pour cela que ce rapprochement s'imposait ! Après, si j'ai enflammé des passions pour le Kise et Kagami (dans n'importe quel sens) j'en serais tout de même contente ! C'est un couple qui n'existe pas ! Et pourtant je pense qu'il peut être très intéressant !

Bref je vous embête à blablater ! Je vous remercie de me lire et de me suivre !

* * *

à Good Demon with A Red Dress

Haha j'avoue que la vieille allusion de Daiki était terrible xD ! Pauvre Kagami, il ne comprend pas les sous-entendus !

à Midodorichi

Effectivement, notre Aomine est un petit coquinou !

à xXNeko-chanXx

Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

à Longue-Plume

Haha on est coquine à ce que je vois ? =D ! J'avoue que j'aimerais pas mal voir ce thressome aussi ~~

à MikiLouka

T'inquiète tu ne m'as pas réveillé pour le coup ! je te remercie pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur ! J'aurais aimé voir Aomine se jeter sur Kagami, ça aurait été drôle je pense ! Mais je crois que son insctinct de chasseur savait qu'il risquait de lui échapper s'il agit trop tôt ! Quel manipulateur alors !

à Azrael Short-Fowl

Merci beaucoup ! Et pour te dire la vérité, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi pour la description des lieux ! Je n'ai, en règle général, pas de problème avec la description, même si ce n'est pas parfait, loin de là ! Mais oui la scène de l'incendie se retrouve un peu vide de description et ma réponse (excuse ? xD) est que je n'ai pas vraiment été inspirée à ce moment-là, la preuve en est que j'ai mis pas mal d'heure à l'écrire l'air de rien ! Contrairement à ce chapitre 3 ! Et oui ta review m'a vraiment touchée alors je te remercie une fois encore ~~ !

à Esiire

Haha je vois, tu aimes beaucoup ce couple apparement ! Je te conseille d'aller sur notre tumblr (Antique Désir) tu trouveras beaucoup d'images d'eux, pour ton plus grand plaisir !

à HikaruMichaels

Meuh non ! Kuroko reste particulier dansle coeur de Kagami ! Mais pas dans ce sens-là ~~ J'aime ton slogant ! On devrait le crier dans la rue ! 3

à Maryry

Mdr bizarrement, je t'entends presque le chanter xD

à HimeNoririn

Ha ! J'avoue avoir bugué pour le threesome n'avoir qu'un seul uke xD Ou alors j'imagine un truc vraiment, vraiment sale ? Σ(ﾟдﾟ;)

à Julia

Je ne peux rien promettre ! J'espère simplement que quoi qu'il arrive, tu me liras tout de même ~ !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Absence

Chapitre 4 : Absence

Ça faisait plus de quatre jours qu'il ne lui avait pas donnés de nouvelles. Et ce n'était pas normal. Crispé sur son téléphone, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier toute les deux minutes s'il ne recevait pas de message. Ça en devenait presque obsessionnel, à chaque fois qu'il se mettait à sonner il accourait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans l'espoir que ce soit lui. Agacé, il referma le clapet de son portable dans un bruit retentissant, lacé d'être le malheureux pion de ses émotions. Il resta stoïque quelques secondes avant de sentir le vibreur de son appareil se mettre en route. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et ressortit l'objet qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. C'était là rien d'autre qu'un pauvre email d'une marque à laquelle il s'était abonné il y avait de cela un bon moment. Il serra les dents et tenta de retenir de lancer son téléphone contre le mur. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose attraper sa blouse et il baissa automatiquement les yeux. Il rencontra le visage rond et rose d'une petite fille aux yeux pétillants.

- Kuroko-sensei ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il d'une voix douce, lui souriant faiblement.

Une fois rassurée, la petite s'enfuit en courant, s'affairant ainsi à d'autres activités. Kuroko se réprimanda intérieurement, au travail il n'avait pas à penser à autre chose. Surtout pas à lui. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête et s'occupa de l'activité peinture pour divertir les enfants. Il adorait particulièrement être à leurs côtés, même si cela ne se voyait pas forcément sur son visage. De toute façon, l ne se voyait pas particulièrement dans une autre fonction que celle-ci. Sa collègue vint à sa rencontre en soufflant.

- Bah dites donc ils sont bien énergiques aujourd'hui ! Ils ne m'ont pas laissé souffler une minute ! Dit-elle exaspérée. Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à les dresser…

- Je ne sais pas trop non plus. Avoua Kuroko en baissant les yeux céruléens.

- Tu as le don d'apaiser les gens, c'est incroyable. Cette douceur me serait bien utile ! Dit-elle en riant.

C'est décidé, tu ne me quittes plus et dompte moi ces fauves ! Ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt une troupe d'enfant qui courrait pour s'amuser.

- Je ne pense pas que ça marche comme ça. Répondit Kuroko sur un ton amusé.

- Tu crois ? Humpf…Dommage… Des fois je m'imagine le fouet à la main, criant des mots en allemand.

L'image qui apparue dans l'esprit de Kuroko le fit doucement rire, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille qui lui répondit par une moue boudeuse.

- Toi, t'en a peut-être pas besoin…Mais moi…

- Je pense que leur faire les gros yeux suffira.

- Hum… Au fait, tu as quelque chose de prévu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Hein ? Non, pourquoi ? Répondit-il, étonné.

- Je ne sais pas, tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder ton portable depuis ce matin ! Comme si tu attendais une réponse ou un appel.

- Je…

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Son comportement était-il si voyant ? Il ne lui semblait pas avoir vérifié son portable aussi souvent pourtant… Il se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure.

- Ou alors c'est plus intime que ça ? Tu attends un message de ta copine ? Taquina-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je… ! Non ! Se défendit Kuroko de façon un peu trop brusque.

Le rouge aux joues, il sentit une terrible chaleur l'envahir et prendre possession de tout son visage, gêné, il essaya de les cacher d'une main.

- Hooo ? J'avais raison ! S'exclama la jeune fille, très excitée. Comment elle est ? Demanda-t-elle, pressé de tout savoir.

- Non, je…Je n'ai pas de copine, je… Bredouilla le jeune homme, de plus en plus rouge.

- Ah ? Vous ne sortez pas encore ensemble ? Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, on ne sait jamais ! Quelqu'un pourrait te la piquer sous ton nez ! Fais lui ta déclaration !

Alors qu'il allait rétorquer quelque chose, une voix lointaine appela sa collègue. Celle-ci prit donc congé et s'éloigna de Kuroko. Le jeune homme resta debout, immobile. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une véritable révélation, il se laissa tomber, se retrouvant accroupi sur le sol, le visage rouge comme une écrevisse contre ses genoux.

La journée de boulot se termina bien trop lentement au goût de l'ancien fantôme de Seirin qui arrivé à la fin de celle-ci, était sur les genoux. Alors qu'il était sur le chemin du retour, il se sentit agacé, démoralisé et tendu. Un mélange étrange de sentiment qui tournoyait trop intensément en lui. Ayant besoin de se changer les idées, il décida de faire une visite surprise à l'un de ses amis. Il arriva devant une magnifique bâtisse traditionnelle et s'y présenta à l'entrée. Un majordome vint alors à sa rencontre et le guida à l'intérieur de la maison. Il attendit patiemment dans la salle d'accueil, assis sur un coussin. La pièce était entièrement revêtue de tatami et la décoration minimaliste ne faisait qu'accentuer le sentiment de plénitude et zen qui régnait ici. La porte japonaise au papier de riz coulissa et apparu un superbe homme vêtu d'un yukata au ton brun, sable. Ses cheveux flamboyants mi-longs, laissant ses mèches tomber devant ses yeux vairons.

- Tetsuya, c'est une surprise. Que me vaut le plaisir ? Demanda son ancien capitaine en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Je pensais pourtant que rien ne pouvait te surprendre. Répondit Kuroko en souriant.

- Simple façon de parler, bien entendu. Rétorqua Akashi en retournant le sourire à son ancien camarade.

- Je m'étais simplement dit que ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Dit-il simplement.

- Hum…

Akashi vint s'assoir en face de son invité, méfiant. Il s'installa confortablement, puis sorti deux pièces de go avec lesquelles il se mit à jouer. Les pièces glissaient entre ses doigts tandis que ses yeux perçants fixaient Kuroko avec intérêt.

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Fini enfin par dire Akashi, rompant le silence.

Gêné, Kuroko hésita un peu, à vrai dire, il n'avait pas pensé à quoi lui dire une fois arrivé chez lui. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir choisi de rencontrer la personne la plus perspicace qu'il connaisse. Peut-être ne l'avait-il finalement pas choisi par hasard après tout.

- C'est Kise ?

- Que… ? Comment… ? Bredouilla-t-il, ses yeux bleu glace tout grand ouvert.

- Je te connais depuis longtemps maintenant. Ce n'est pas la peine de me cacher quoi que se soit, n'oublie pas qui tu as en face de toi !

- Il…Tu ne saurais pas ce qu'il fait ? Demanda timidement Kuroko, baissant ses yeux.

- Hum ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi pour le savoir ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais coupé tout contact avec lui… Répondit-il d'un ton détaché.

Akashi prit le malin plaisir de torturer son vis-à-vis, le forçant à dire ce qu'il ne voulait même pas s'avouer.

- C'est pourtant toi qui l'as repoussé, non ? Dit-il en continuant en jouant avec ses pièces de go. Tu ne fais que le repousser depuis votre rencontre, pas étonnant qu'il se soit lassé.

A ces mots, Kuroko releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. L'étonnement mêlé à de la colère luisait dans son regard azur.

- Tetsuya… Je ne sais pas si ça va vraiment t'aider ou pas, mais je sais une chose : si tu ne fais rien, tu risque de le perdre une bonne fois pour toute…Dit-il nonchalamment.

Sans qu'il ne cherche plus d'information, ou d'explication, Kuroko se leva soudainement.

- Akashi-san, je dois y aller. Merci de m'avoir reçu. Dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement devant le renommé joueur de go avant de s'enfuir.

Il ouvrit la porte coulissante de façon fracassante, si bien qu'il heurta de plein fouet un homme. S'excusant machinalement, Kuroko ne s'attarda pourtant pas, courant à perdre haleine.

- Kuroko ? S'étonna l'homme en costume noir.

- Oui, je crois qu'il vient enfin d'ouvrir les yeux. Répondit Akashi en soupirant longuement.

Le bel homme aux cheveux encre de chine referma la porte derrière lui. Akashi de son côté prit une position beaucoup plus lascive, s'allongeant à moitié, découvrant subtilement son torse finement musclé au travers de ses pan de yukata qui s'écartaient à ses mouvements.

- A quel propos ? S'étonna le brun en dénouant d'une main sa cravate.

- Kise. Qui d'autre ? Répondit Akashi d'un ton froid.

Les yeux vairons d'Akashi se tournèrent en direction de son nouvel invité. L'homme était grand et bien bâti, son costume noir était parfaitement cintré, laissant deviner un corps parfait. Sa cravate fine et élégante était en soie, se mariant parfaitement à la chemise blanche qui était juste en dessous. La montre et les boutons de manchette montraient la réussite sociale de son riche invité. D'un soupire, le beau brun passa une main dans ses cheveux noir aux mèches parfaitement structurée. Ses yeux gris perles sondèrent son vis-à-vis et aussitôt, une lueur prédatrice s'y alluma. Pourtant, il alla simplement s'assoir sur le coussin libre qui faisait face à Akashi, avant de s'accouder à la table basse en chêne. D'un geste élégant, il sortit une cigarette ainsi que son briquet, l'alluma et rangea le tout. Il tira sa cigarette avant de souffler sa fumée. Akashi resta silencieux mais ne le quitta pas des yeux pour autant.

- Tu as toujours cette fâcheuse manie de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Remarqua le beau brun.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait une « mauvais manie » j'aime me tenir au courant, c'est tout.

- Espionner les gens, ce n'est pas « se tenir au courant ». Remarqua-t-il en soufflant à nouveau une bouffée de fumée.

Sa réplique fit mouche et Akashi se mit à sourire hautainement. Décidément, cet homme était celui qui lui fallait. Tel un félin, il se releva et posa une de ses mains sur la table basse tandis que l'autre attrapa violement la cravate du brun qu'il tira à lui. Leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se jaugèrent un instant, détaillant le visage de l'autre avec appétit. La langue d'Akashi qui passa sensuellement sur sa lèvre inférieure fut le signal du début des festivités. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, mêlant impudiquement leur langue dans une danse indécente. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin pour reprendre leur souffle, Akashi franchit la table basse pour s'assoir sans cérémonie sur les hanches de son amant.

- Tant d'impatience ne te ressemble pas. Dit l'homme en costume.

- Dit-il…Si tu n'avais pas été absent aussi longtemps, je n'aurais pas aussi…Faim…Dit-il en ôtant la veste noir de son amant qu'il jeta à terre.

Akashi s'occupa alors de la chemise, qu'il déboutonna, découvrant le torse du bel homme qui était le sien.

- Tu sais bien que mon emploi du temps est surchargé… Répondit-il en soupirant.

- Je sais. Je sais tout, ne l'oublie pas. Et si tu t'avisais de me tromper je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau, n'est-ce pas, monsieur le politicien ?

- Je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni le temps. Soupira son amant.

Akashi se mit à embrasser sa clavicule découverte, la mordillant par moment. Ses lèvres parcoururent sa peau sans défaut, descendant le long de ses abdominaux en acier.

- Seijûro…Soupira le politicien en caressant tendrement la joue de son amant.

Il guida le visage du beau joueur de go mondialement reconnu jusqu'au sien, l'embrassant avec fièvre et passion. Entre deux baisers, Akashi réussit à ôter la chemise qui rejoignit bien vite la veste dans le coin de la pièce. Puis ses mains se dirigèrent vers le pantalon noir, s'évertuant à dénouer la boucle en argent de sa ceinture. Mais le beau brun ne resta pas inactif de son côté pour autant, il tira d'un coup sec sur le yukata, dévoilant une de ses épaules et la moitié de son torse à la peau aussi pâle qu'appétissante. Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'attaqua à l'un de ses boutons de chair qui se dressait à l'air libre, implorant silencieusement une attention particulière. Sa langue vint titiller gentiment cette partie sensible de son corps, déclenchant de faibles soupirs d'aise.

- Shûzô…Murmura Seijirô en glissant sa main dans les cheveux noir de son amant.

La main de Nijimura glissa le long de son corps jusqu'à la bosse déformant le yukata de l'homme aux cheveux flamboyant. D'un geste possessif, il attrapa ce membre gonflé et y imprima une caresse plus qu'explicite. Alors qu'Akashi arriva enfin à libérer le sexe de Nijimura, ce dernier en fit de même de son côté. Leur langue ne se quittaient plus, avide de la caresse de l'autre, chacune tentant de reprendre le dessus sur l'autre. Assis sur les hanches de son amant, Akashi commença à onduler du bassin, désirant plus de contact au niveau de son membre. Joignant leur sexe, la large main de Nijimura emprisonna leur membre avant de la monter et la descendre dans un rythme soutenu. Réceptif, Akashi ferma les yeux pour savourer la douce sensation de cette caresse qui lui avait bien trop manqué. Akashi enlaça son amant, serrant son corps contre le sien de façon terriblement sensuelle.

A bout, Nijimura allongea le jeune homme sur le tatami avant de se coucher sur lui. Ils se fixèrent ainsi, yeux dans les yeux, s'observant avec envie. Le brun ne résista pas plus longtemps et reprit ses caresses. Le rythme s'accéléra et sa main se serra un peu plus autour de son membre. Les mains d'Akashi se crispèrent et il se laissa aller à sa jouissance, se déversant entre leur deux corps. Nijimura esquissa un sourire carnassier, se délectant de la vision qu'offrait le joueur de go, allongé sur ce tatami, essoufflé par l'effort mais toujours digne. Sa fierté, c'est ce qu'il aimait vraiment chez lui. Nijimura glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux flamboyants de son amant, dégageant les mèches tombantes devant ses yeux, dévoilant deux perles, l'une rubis, l'autre or. Son autre main profita de la semence répandue pour préparer le jeune homme à l'accueillir.

Il plongea ainsi ses doigts dans son antre, veillant à ne pas le blesser du fait de leur dernier rapport qui remontait à plus d'une semaine. Malgré ça, Akashi se fit plus pressant, tirant sur ses cheveux bruns pour l'embrasser fougueusement. N'y tenant plus, Nijimura le pénétra lentement. Akashi l'accueilli douloureusement au premier abord mais après quelques mouvements doux et tendre, se sentit plus à l'aise. Ses hanches se balançant en rythme inverse de celles de son amant, Nijimura comprit le message et se permis enfin de bouger à son aise. Ses mouvements amples et puissants finirent rapidement par plaire au jeune homme aux cheveux de feu qui n'arrivait que difficilement à faire taire ses gémissements.

Les yeux à demi fermés, il se délectait de cette sensation délectable qui lui avait tant manqué. Son yukata érotiquement ouvert et débraillé dévoilait son torse sur lequel perlaient quelques perles de sueur. Nijimura se sentit enhardit par la vision qu'offrait Akashi, allongé sur le dos, vêtements chiffonnés, jambes écartées, une expression de plaisir sur le visage. Les jambes se refermèrent autour du corps du politicien, lui intimant d'y aller plus en profondeur et en puissance. Le beau brun grogna, excité par le comportement de son amant, il se retira au grand damne d'Akashi qui le fusilla du regard. Le politicien se mit à sourire hautainement, prenant pleinement la situation en main, dominant cet homme le plus fier qu'il connaissait.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il retourna le joueur de go, relevant ses hanches avant de s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à la garde, déclenchant un cri à son amant qui tenta de se faire taire en se mordant la main. D'une main il agrippa son bassin et de l'autre, il s'occupa de prodiguer quelques caresses au membre dressé d'Akashi. La position était plus confortable et permettait une pénétration optimale, ce qu'il ne se priva pas de profiter Nijimura. Alors qu'il accélérait le rythme, sentant la jouissance monter, il libéra ses mains de toute occupation et les posa de chaque côté du visage de son bel amant, mettant toute sa force dans ses hanches qui allaient et venaient de plus en plus rapidement. Ils jouirent ensemble dans un râle rauque, puis il se laissa tomber à côté d'Akashi, tentant de reprendre difficilement son souffle.

- La prochaine fois que tu changes de position sans mon consentement, je te tue. Menaça Akashi.

- Tu m'as vraiment manqué… Avoua Nijimura, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Voyons si ce que tu dis est vrai…Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui dirige. Dit Akashi en souriant de façon inquiétante, attachant les poignets du politicien à l'aide de son obi (ceinture japonaise du yukata) tout en grimpant sur lui.

- Je ne dis pas non. Répondit-il, les yeux étincelant de désir.

- Reste à savoir si tu pourras me satisfaire durant toute la nuit… Reprit Akashi en esquissant un sourire carnassier.

* * *

Et voilà de ce qui est de ce chapitre 4 ! Enfin un peu d'action citronnée !...Comment ça c'est pas ce couple que vous attendez...? Mais dites donc je vous trouve bien gonflée ! Ha...euh...rangez ces couteaux, vous me faites un peu peur... Très bien, très bien, de toute faon, on verra bien ce qu'il se passera le chapitre prochain huhu ~~ ! Et surtout, qui allons-nous rencontrer ?

Je tiens à remercier tout le monde, lecteur, lectrice, ceux qui me lise même sans laisser de review (snif) mais particulièrement à ceux qui me suive et qui font entendre leur voix ! J'apprécie énormément votre participation ~~ ! Du coup j'ai vu les exigences de chacune/chacun ? et j'ai décidé des couples ! Vous verrez donc ce que ça donne dans la suite ~~ !

Maryry : Oui je veux bien apprendre ton chant ! ça m'a l'air tout à fait intéressant, même si, je m'en doute, chantonner ceci dans la rue risque de me valoir quelques regards déplacés !Quant à Kagami, ahhh mon kagami ~~ Je le vois, pour ma part, parfaitement en uke comme en seme ! N'oublions pas son sexe appeal bourré de testostérone tout de même !

xXNeko-chanXx : Merci beaucoup ~~ ! De rien pour la réponse ! Vous faites l'effort de me laisser une review, je fais donc, naturellement de même pour vous ! (peut-être me jetterez-vous la pierre puisque dans mes autres fics, j'étais silencieuse, mais en fait...Je ne savais pas comment voir les reviews non-anonyme...J'ai honte... Mais maintenant je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à tout le monde ^-^ !

Good Demon with A Red Dress : Oui parfaitement, je suis sadique !Ne connaissez-vous donc pas mon sadisme légendaire ? Il paraîtrait que je sois la plus sadique du trio d'Antique Désir ! Même si je doute que ça soit réellement le cas... XD ! Pour tes interrogations, je ne puis te répondre immédiatement, je te laisserai le plaisir de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire ! Mais une chose est sûre, rien n'est simple en amour !

Badywurst : Félicitation pour ton compte tout beau et tout neuf ! C'est magnifique te voilà dans notre monde pour de bon ! Moi je t'avoue avoir eu du mal au début avec le site...Cf dans ma réponse pour Neko-chan ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et aussi de voir que l'idée d'un kise x Kagami / Kagami x Kise ne te déplaît pas ! J'aime bien ce couple aussi =3 Comment ça je suis trop gourmande ? Nan pas du tout...Je suis simplement pour le pouvoir absolu de l'amour !

Vyersdra : Merci pour ce petit message ! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que cette petite surprise t'ai été agréable ! Je suis bien d'accord avec toi en tout cas pour les couples de KnB, ils sont tous possiblement et hypothétiquement interchangeable ! On dirait presque des legos... xD Ha non ! L'image est assez douteuse !...Puis-je me permettre cette blague à deux balles... Puisqu'ils s'emboîtent bien ?...Non j'ai honte...Je l'ai fait...Pardonnez-moi !

HimeNoririn : Merci beaucoup ~ ! J'avoue bien aimer le passage dans la cuisine ! C'était sexy mais enfantin quelque part aussi ! Je pense qu'à travers cette scène, on peut effectivement bien imaginer ce que rendrait la vie quotidienne entre Kise et Kagami s'ils étaient ensemble. Bien que...si j'écrivais là-dessus, il se passerait pas mal de choses... Piquantes !

HikaruMichaels : Merci pour ton commentaire et aussi ta franchise xD Mais je suis pas du tout fermée à du Kagami x Kise puisque à vrai dire, je le voyais plus comme ça à la base en fait, même si j'aime les deux sens ! =3

Lydia Shilder : Ouah merci beaucoup ! Je suis super étonnée que tu te sois à ce point accrochée pour me poster une review ! J'en suis extrêmement touchée ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné ton avis, qui, je dois le dire est très tranché xD ! Pour ma part, j'aime vraiment pas mal de couple dans KnB Mais je peux comprendre ton point de vue sur AoKaga ! J'adore ce côté sulfureux entre eux et cette recherche de dominance sur l'autre c'est...grrr..Sexy ! Mais d'un autre côté, Kise peut tout aussi être bestiale ! Il est simplement peut-être plus...élégant ? Moins brutale qu'Aomine, plus dans la séduction que dans l'attaque. C'est un tableau tout à fait intéressant à peindre ! Vous rendez-vous compte ? Prenons par exemple HikaruMichaels, qui me dit que du Aokaga c'est pas possible, et toi qui me dit le KagaKise c'est pas possible ! J'peux pas plaire à tout le monde, je le sais bien, mais j'aimerais tellement satisfaire toutes vos attentes que ça en devient un casse-tête pour moi ! Vous aurez ma mort bande d'ingrat xD !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Dans les yeux du prédateur

Le soleil vint l'éblouir à travers les rideaux entrouvert. La ligne lumineuse l'éclairait juste au niveau de ses yeux, ce qui eut le don de le faire grogner d'inconfort. Il se tourna, et se retourna encore une fois, gêné d'avoir été tiré de son sommeil alors qu'il désirait ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure de plus. Il fronça les sourcils son visage se crispa de frustration alors qu'il soupirait de colère. Finalement, il se leva, bien conscient qu'il n'arriverait pas à rejoindre si facilement le délicieux monde des rêves. Il bailla longuement et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. La bosse qui se formait sous la couverture remuait légèrement. Il tapota celle-ci et en réponse, la bosse gigota.

- Allez debout maintenant ! J'dois aller bosser moi. Dit Kagami en s'étirant dans un soupire.

- Laisse-moi dormir encore…Grogna l'autre en s'enroulant dans le tissu.

- Kise… Allez debout !

Sur ses propres mots, le pompier se leva. Il se dirigea immédiatement dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche et ensuite alla dans la cuisine où il retrouva Kise assis au bar, encore un peu dans les vapes.

- T'aurais pu me laisser dormir… Se plaignit Kise en se grattant la nuque tout en réprimant un bâillement.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je dois aller bosser. Répondit Kagami en secouant la tête. Dis, t'aurais pas vu mon portable ?

Le pompier se mit à chercher activement l'appareil, alla dans le salon, soulevant un à un les coussins de son canapé. Kise observa son ami en panique et ne put empêcher un sourire amusé se dessiner sur ses lèvres. D'un regard, il localisa le portable qui était en réalité posé bien gentiment sur le bar, juste à quelques centimètres de là où il se tenait il n'y avait même pas cinq minutes.

- Putain…Mais il est où, bordel…

- Tu deviens vulgaire, Kagami ! Prévient Kise en riant.

- Au lieu de te moquer de moi, tu devrais…

Kagami se tu lorsqu'il vit son portable dans la main de Kise qu'il balançait dans un signe provocateur.

- T'aurais pu me le dire avant…Grommela le pompier en arrachant le portable des mains du pilote.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Proposa Kise en ouvrant les portes du frigo.

- Hum…Répondit Kagami en allumant son portable.

Alors que Kise s'affairait en cuisine, Kagami entra son code PIN et dès que l'appareil fut fonctionnel, il se mit à vibrer furieusement. Il y avait une vingtaine de messages et cinq appels manqués. Etonné, il lu le premier message :

« Salut Kagami, c'est moi. Tu te rappelles que tu me dois un coup ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi ? Est-ce que tu te défiles ? »

Kagami se frappa le front, désespéré de sa propre bêtise. Il avait complètement oublié le policier et leur promesse. Il continua de lire les messages avec culpabilité.

« Oye Taiga tu fais quoi là ? Tu m'ignores enfoiré ? »

« Allez réponds merde… »

« Sérieux je commence à m'inquiéter, ne me force pas à dépêcher une patrouille chez toi ! »

« Merde…rappelle-moi… »

Kagami ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tendrement devant les messages de son ancien rival. Quelque part il l'avait trouvé vraiment…Mignon.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? Demanda Kise en déposant devant lui le premier plat.

- Rien, c'est Aomine qui me fait rire. Répondit innocemment le pompier.

- Tiens, mange et dépêche-toi où tu vas être en retard. Répondit Kise en pointant l'horloge du menton.

Kagami écarquilla les yeux si grand que cela fit rire Kise aux éclats, ensuite il avala son repas avec gourmandise sous els yeux ébahit de Kise.

- Eh bien, si j'avais su, j'en aurais fait plus !

- Non, mershi sha va. Répondit Kagami, la bouche pleine.

Kise aussi mangea un petit bout et récupéra la vaisselle pour la laver tandis que dans la chambre, Taiga enfilait son uniforme. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Kise était lui aussi habillé. Le pilote resta un instant interdit devant la prestance de son ami.

- Franchement… Les uniformes des pompiers sont vraiment trop classe. Dit Kise sur un ton légèrement jaloux.

- T'es sérieux ? Tu sais toi aussi t'as un uniforme…Et en plus tout un tas de superbes hôtesses de l'air affluant autour de toi comme des mouches sur du miel… En plus t'as l'embarras du choix, tu peux rencontrer des filles de toutes nationalités…

- Hum… Vu comme ça…Ouais ma vie n'est pas mal du tout ! Se moqua Kise en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Mais le fantasme du pompier marche du tonnerre aussi. Dit-il l'air de rien, ouvrant la porte d'entrée avant de la franchir.

- T'étais sensé me remonter le moral, non ? Se plaignit Kise en soupirant.

Il sortit à son tour rejoignant Kagami et ce dernier ferma la porte à clef.

- Te remonter le moral ? T'es hyper populaire, je ne vois pas en quoi tu devrais te plaindre…

- C'est pas faux. Répondit le beau pilote. Allez, à la prochaine ! Et fais attention au travail !

Ils se quittèrent, prenant chacun leur direction, l'un chez lui, l'autre dans la caserne. Kagami arriva enfin à son travail et fut accueilli par son ami et collègue Yamada.

- Alors Kagami, le réveil fut difficile ce matin ? T'es jamais en retard d'habitude !

- Ouais, j'ai revu un pote de lycée et on a passé la soirée à discuter. Finalement il est resté durant la nuit.

- Ha c'est cool ! Je suis sûr que c'est l'un de ces monstres du basket qui a défrisé les chroniques ! Lequel était-ce ?

- Kise Ryôta.

- La classe. Je peux quand même me vanter de connaître un génie du basket qui lui-même connaît tout les grands noms du domaine.

- Toi, tu ne vivrais pas ta vie par procuration ? Se moqua Taiga.

- Un peu oui…

Kagami se moqua gentiment de son collègue, lorsque soudain, l'alarme retentit.

- Pas le temps de souffler à ce que je vois ! S'écria Yamada en suivant, courant derrière lui.

- Garde donc ton énergie pour courir au lieu de parler ! Reprocha gentiment Taiga.

Tout deux se ruèrent dans les vestiaires pour enfiler leur combinaison et ensuite ils s'accrochèrent un à un à la barre de fer qui les mènent dans le garage. C'était une journée un peu comme les autres, bien sûr il n'y avait pas d'intervention tout les jours et en réalité, celle qui étaient grave tel que des accidents mortels ou des incendies, étaient plutôt rare. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils firent comme d'habitude, leur travail. Fort heureusement, ce ne fut qu'une demande d'aide de personnes coincées dans un ascenseur. Puis, dans la fin de l'après midi, un incendie ménager qu'ils maîtrisèrent sans trop de difficulté. Le retour à la caserne signa la fin de la journée et c'est fatigué qu'ils s'installèrent à l'une des tables de la cantine, un plateau à la main.

- J'en peux plus…j'ai qu'une envie c'est de rentrer chez moi et tomber dans mon lit. Soupira Yamada en avalant une bouchée.

- J'ai encore pas mal d'énergie pour ma part. Se moqua Kagami en gobant sa portion en deux temps trois mouvements.

- Tu es un monstre… Ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer Yamada en constatant, sidéré, la quantité de nourriture ingérée en si peu de temps.

- Je reviens, je vais me chercher une autre portion. Je t'en ramène aussi ?

- Non, merci. Répondit le pompier, sidéré.

Le repas terminé, Yamada prit congé et rentra chez lui. Kagami, lui, s'isola dans le gymnase jouant seul et avec passion à ce sport qui était toute sa vie. Il s'échauffa et ensuite s'entraîna à quelques lancers francs. Il fit une petite pause sur le banc. Il ouvrit son sac de sport et prit sa bouteille d'eau, sa serviette et son portable. Il bu quelques gorgées puis épongea la sueur qui perlait sur son visage. Il ouvrit le clapet de son portable et alla dans son répertoire. Le curseur descendait et il s'arrêtait bien deux ou trois secondes sur chaque nom, réfléchissant s'il allait ou non les appeler. Le nom d'Aomine retint toute son attention, il avait complètement oublié de le contacter ! Se rappelant des messages inquiets qu'il lui avait laissés, le pompier appuya sur le téléphone vert.

- Oye ! Taiga ! S'écria une voix dans le gymnase.

- A…Aomine ? S'exclama le pompier.

Le policier venait d'apparaître à l'embrasure de la porte, essoufflé. Sa chemise était légèrement ouverte et sa cravate quant à elle dépassait de la poche de son pantalon. Il reprit un instant son souffle, calé contre la porte, l'avant-bras posé contre le bois de l'embrasure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Taiga, surprit.

- Toi…

Aomine vint à la rencontre du pompier et le poussa violemment jusqu'au mur du gymnase. Le choc fut rude et Kagami ne put contenir un gémissement de douleur lorsque son dos rencontra le béton.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? S'écria le pompier en essayant de repousser le policier.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Bakagami ! Cria Aomine.

Sa voix fut si forte qu'elle cloua le bec du beau pompier. Il put nettement voir la lueur d'inquiétude qui brillait au fond de ses yeux et une forme de soulagement aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu putain ? Commença à jurer Aomine. Je t'ai appelé, laissé plein de messages et tu ne répondais pas ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude et je te retrouve tranquillement en train de jouer au basket ? Te fous pas de moi, bordel !

- Aomine… Murmura Taiga, vraiment touché de l'inquiétude de son ami. Je suis désolé, c'est juste que j'ai reçu Kise et je n'avais pas mon portable sur moi. Lorsque j'ai vu tes messages ce matin, j'ai voulu t'appeler mais j'étais en retard au travail et ensuite la journée s'est enchaînée et au moment même où tu es arrivé, j'étais en train de t'appeler. Expliqua le jeune homme d'une voix douce.

- T'étais avec Kise alors je n'existe plus, c'est ça ? S'énerva Aomine en pressant un peu plus le pompier contre le mur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Se défendit Taiga.

- Après m'avoir fait poireauter autant de temps, n'espère pas t'en tirer à si bon compte…

Le beau policier s'empara sauvagement des lèvres de son vis-à-vis, le dévorant avec une passion animal. Taiga, prit au dépourvu ne su comment réagir face à ce baiser inattendu, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il était particulièrement doué, si bien que ses pensées s'envolèrent aussitôt. La langue d'Aomine tournait et retournait entre les lèvres du pompier, entraînant sa jumelle dans une danse effrénée. Lorsqu'une main chaleureuse vint se glisser son tee-shirt, caressant sa peau humide de sueur, Kagami tenta faiblement de le repousser. Pourtant la caresse eut rapidement raison de lui et il se détendit rapidement. Aomine quitta les lèvres de son ancien rival, préférant s'attaquer à son cou tandis que plus bas, il se faisait plus pressant. Son bassin collé au sien, Kagami eu le privilège de constater l'effet qu'il faisait au policier, aussitôt le rouge teinta furieusement ses joues et une incroyable vague de chaleur s'empara de son corps tout entier. Excité, Kagami lui attrapa ses cheveux bleu nuit et força le bel homme à revenir au niveau de ses lèvres. Soudain, Taiga entendit un bruit lointain, une sorte de mélodie. Bien qu' Aomine ne semblait pas du tout réceptif à celle-ci, lorsqu'il reprit un peu ses esprits, Kagami se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son portable. Paniqué il repoussa directement le policier avant de se précipiter vers son cellulaire. Il saisit son portable posé au-dessus de son gilet de sport et ouvrit le clapet. Malheureusement, il manqua l'appel et il referma doucement son portable avant de se retourner. Aomine le jaugeait du regard, adossé contre le béton les bras croisés avec un air vraiment contrarié.

- C'était qui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Kise. Répondit honnêtement le pompier.

- Vous êtes décidément bien proche tout les deux… Tiqua Aomine en quittant sa position pour s'approcher de sa proie.

- Ne me dis pas que t'es jaloux. Demanda Kagami en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne te comprends pas. On se revoit à peine après plus de huit ans et là tu…Tu…M'embrasses…Avant de me faire une crise de jalousie, qu'est-ce qui ne pas avec toi ?

- Toujours aussi stupide à ce que je vois. Soupira Aomine. T'es célibataire, je le suis également. Tu me plais et je te plais. J'ai envie de toi et d'après ce que j'ai vu, t'en a franchement très envie toi aussi. Susurra-t-il en souriant de façon carnassière.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Tu as beau essayer de t'enfuir ou nier, rien de ce que tu pourras faire n'arrivera à t'éloigner de moi. Tu seras à moi.

- Que… ?

- Maintenant arrête de blablater et viens boire ce coup avec moi. Tu me le dois bien après m'avoir inquiété tout ce temps !

Aomine se dirigeait lentement vers la sortie, suivit de Kagami qui avait prit entre temps ses affaires. Le pompier ne pouvait refuser l'invitation et décida de s'acquitter de sa dette.

- Attends une seconde, laisse-moi prendre une douche et me changer avant.

- Dépêche-toi alors.

Kagami ouvrit la porte face à lui et pénétra dans les vestiaires. Il se dirigea vers son casier, l'ouvrit, y déposa ses vêtements à peine ôté sur lesquels il posa son portable et prit avec lui son gel douche, son shampoing et sa serviette avant de se diriger dans les douches. Il se plaça juste en dessous de l'un des pommeaux et actionna le robinet. L'eau d'abord froide lui décrocha un grognement surprit ainsi que de violent frissons, mais bien vite la température revient à la normal et il se délecta de son effet apaisante sur ses muscles encore contractés. Il déposa une noisette de shampoing et frictionna son crâne avec vigueur, puis il rinça sous le jet d'eau. Il se saisit ensuite du gel douche et commença à se laver le corps à main nue. Soudain il sentit comme un malaise, comme s'il n'était pas seul dans le vestiaire. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et aperçut la silhouette du policier, tranquillement assis sur le banc, en train de le mater.

- Bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? S'écria Kagami en se retournant.

- Je m'emmerdais alors je suis venu ici. Répondit-il de façon la plus naturelle au monde, ne voyant visiblement pas où était le problème.

Le policier baissa lentement les yeux, glissant son regard glace sur tout son corps avec insistance, avant qu'il ne s'arrête à son entre-jambe. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres et Kagami se mit à rougir furieusement avant de se retourner. Le pompier essaya d'ignorer la présence gênante du policier, qui décidément, abusait de ses pouvoirs… Il se rinça rapidement tentant d'ignorer la chaleur qui l'envahissait peu à peu, cette fièvre caractéristique qui ne se déclenchait qu'en sa présence. Il ferma le robinet et quelques perles d'eau continuèrent à tomber sur lui. Il passa ses deux mains sur son crâne, tirant ses cheveux flamboyant en arrière. Alors qu'il cherchait à tâtons sa serviette, ses doigts se heurtèrent à une barrière. Ses yeux se levèrent et il rencontra un regard perçant qui le déstabilisa. Surprit, le pompier recula et son pied glissa sur le carrelage humide de la douche. Il fut rattrapé in-extremis par le policier qui le rattrapa d'un bras et le ramena contre lui.

- Tiens, tu as oublié ça. Dit nonchalamment Aomine en tendant sa serviette, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- M…Merci…Bredouilla Kagami, se dégageant doucement des bras du policier.

Taiga heurta de dos le mur froid de carrelage blanc enfilant rapidement la serviette tendue autour de ses hanches pour cacher sa nudité. Aomine plaqua ses deux mains autour du visage du pompier avant de rapprocher lentement son visage du sien.

- Finalement, je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai encore envie d'aller boire un coup…Je préfèrerai encore rester ici… Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

La panthère ne tortura pas plus sa proie et il fondit sur ses lèvres, tel le prédateur qu'il était. Il goûta de façon extrêmement sensuelle le bout des lèvres de Kagami, les effleurant tendrement, n'attendant qu'un signe de la part du pompier pour refermer son piège sur lui. Lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud et irrégulier de sa victime, il entreprit d'approfondir le baiser pour le plus grand plaisir de son vis-à-vis. Alors que l'échange se faisait de plus en plus passionné, le portable de Kagami vibra dans ses vêtements.

* * *

N'est-ce pas terrible que de vous arrêter à un moment pareil ? Oui je sais…Je suis terrible des fois ! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je crois que le prochain chapitre va être…Prometteur !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier très chaleureusement pour vos messages et votre soutien ! Vous êtes la plus belle des motivations et en même temps la force d'avancer ! Vous êtes un peu comme une drogue en fait ! xD

L'histoire entre notre beau Kagami et ses prétendants n'est pas encore terminé et je pense que nous croiserons d'autres personnages ! Alors n'hésitez pas et suivez moi s'il vous plaît ! **\(^∇^)/**


End file.
